my alternate ending
by curly-haired bookworm
Summary: an alternate ending to the third movie


Summery: An alternate ending to Revolutions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie trilogy of the 'Matrix'

CHAPTER ONE-Trinity's point of view

We landed in Zion with an hour before the sentinels broke through into Zion. After disembarkment **(A/N is that a word?) **we were immediately taken to the Council. Neo explained what had happened with a little help from Morpheus and I. That took about 45 minutes, we were running out of time. As we were leaving we started to hear the drilling of the Machines. Neo ran to the bay, with the rest of us on his heels. By the time we got there you could see the tip of the drill.

Neo bravely stepped forward eyeing the half exposed drill. He seated himself cross-legged on the ground. "Neo! What the hell are you doing?" Link yelled over the noise of the drill.

"Ending this war," was the reply.

The end of the war would be nice, but Neo would undoubtedly be hurt or even killed in the process. The drill broke through and the sentinels swarmed through the hole. Neo put out both hands and the sentinels stopped to form a face. The mouth of the face opened, "What do you want?"

Neo looked up, "Peace."

"You think that you can destroy Smith? If you try one or both of you will end up dead. Knowing that do you want to reconsider your plea?"

No way. This was too dangerous. I am not about to let Neo sacrifice himself for our peace. "Neo, don't do this! I can't loose you! I love you to dang much!"

"I will stand firm in my call for peace. The people of Zion deserve peace."

A monitor dropped down and my one and only love was jacked in. I looked over at the monitor. There was Neo, in his normal black trench coat, dark sunglasses and black pants tucked into black combat boots. It was pouring rain. All around him were copies of Smith. One Smith stood in the middle of the road facing Neo. This was the original Smith.

**(A/N the next paragraph and a half is a description of the last fight between Neo and Smith. I typed this as I watched the movie so I know it is right)**

They started walking towards each other. Then they started to fight. It was obvious that they matched each other for power and strength. Then they took the fight in the air. Smith threw Neo through a building. They fought there and fought hard until Neo was thrown into the wall. He didn't look good. Oh, Neo please don't die! Smith started walking towards him saying something. We had no sound, quite annoying. Neo spat out some blood and got up, thank goodness. Then they started to fight again. Neo momentarily had the upper hand. I hoped that it would last. He kicked Smith through the window. Then they took the fight back to the air. The lightning crackled everywhere. Smith and Neo battled for the upper hand. Smith punched Neo blindingly fast. No! Neo was falling from the impact of the punch. He was helpless. Smith tackled Neo and shoved him downward. They crashed into the ground creating a huge crater. The Smith Clones started to circle the crater. Neo was lying in the muddy water with Smith standing over him. I prayed he wasn't dead. Neo rolled over with Smith was talking again. Neo started to drag himself through the water to the edge of the crater. Then miraculously he stood up. He looked like he could fall over at any second.

Then they resumed fighting. Neo's fist collided with Smith's face before knocking Smith into the wall of the crater. Had Neo really won so easily? Nope. Smith burst out of the hole he created and dove at Neo knocking him into the mud. Neo was getting his butt whipped. I could hear the gasps of horror from the people of Zion. Those who were below had come up to watch. I turned my attention back to the screen. Neo crashed into the wall of the crater and wasn't moving. I could have sworn he was dead. He started to get up, he had to get up. He looked beat. Now Neo was talking. Smith stuck his hand in Neo and silver stuff covered him turning him into a Smith. Then Neo started to fight the cloning. He started to crack, then he exploded with a flash of blinding light then the other Smiths did the same. The Neo in Zion had blinding light coming from his eyes and mouth. He screamed so loud I thought my ear drums would pop. Then Smith him self exploded.

The cords holding Neo gently lowered him down. He was dead. Then the sentinels were gone. The war was over we could now be at peace. But I could not, not without Neo. I rushed to his side with Morpheus and a doctor. The doctor checked for a pulse, but got nothing. The love of my life was dead. I would never be held in his strong arms again. Never to watch his chest rise and fall as he slept. I wouldn't be able to come into the mess and see him drinking coffee after a nightmare. I lay my head down on his chest and just cried.

Everyone was sobbing, except Lock. Niobe was crying into Morpheus's chest. He was holding her, I would never be held again. I swear to never love again. Then the chest under me started to move. I looked into my favorite big brown eyes. Neo was alive! I shrieked and hugged him. Morpheus looked over to see why I shrieked. He saw Neo sitting up with his arms around me. "Good God. You're alive! Thank the lord, The One lives." He cried.

That got the attention of everyone else. Cheers went up as a doctor rushed over. They confirmed that he was indeed alive, weak, but alive. Not that it needed confirming everyone could plainly see that he was indeed alive. I don't know how, but I don't care, I had my Neo back.

**A/N so what did you think? This will be a oneshot unless I get some reviews. Please be nice. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
